1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years man-made floating islands have been proposed because of the obvious need for such structures to serve a variety of purposes. Despite this, there has been little practical use of such man-made devices. This stems largely from the expense and difficulty in making floating islands, as well as from an inability to impart adequate strength and rigidity to the completed structure. The islands of prior designs have generally been heavy and lacked needed buoyancy. Also, they have not been capable of assembly into larger units securely held together as unitary structures.